Increased capability of various wireless communication devices, e.g., smartphones connected to the internet, can burden available bandwidth between a local wireless communications cite, e.g., cellular base station, and an associated core network. For example, bandwidth constraints of a wired infrastructure between the cellular base station and core network can degrade the performance of affected smartphones when multiple smartphone customers demand bandwidth intensive information at the same time.
To improve wireless customer experiences, wireless providers can increase the bandwidth of the wired infrastructure by adding communications pipes, e.g., T1 lines, fiber optic cable, etc., between the base station and core network. For example, each additional T1 line can increase the bandwidth of the wired infrastructure by approximately 1.5 Megabits/second. Utilizing this increased bandwidth, however, can be cumbersome and costly due to manual programming of components within an associated network. Moreover, because technology can be distinct between base stations, such programming can be error prone, inconsistent, and time-consuming
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.